thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystville RP/Characters
This article lists all NPCs in the Mystville RP universe, and provides some detail in regards to each of them. Employed NPCs These NPCs could always be found in Mystville somewhere. Their profession gives you a good idea as to where to find them. char_npc_mayor.png|Honest Jackson char_npc_clerk.png|Clerk char_npc_sheriff.png|Sheriff char_npc_johnnysmith.png|Johnny Smith char_npc_concierge.png|Concierge char_npc_chick1.png|Saloon Chick char_npc_chick2.png|Safari Chick char_npc_bartender.png|Cannonball Coleman char_npc_futomaki.png|Futo Maki *'Honest Jackson' is the Mayor of Mystville. He rose to prominence upon beating Andy Scandal in the race for mayor, but it is unknown when and how he did so. He was a kind man and cared for the people of Mystville deeply, although struggled to look after himself. He has been missing for years. *The Clerk works behind the desk at the Town Hall. Not much is known about him, apart from the fact that he takes his job very seriously - he has never been seen anywhere else than behind his desk. It is speculated that he could be Honest Jackson's cousin, due to the slight resemblance. His real name is unknown. *The Sheriff, full name Daniel D. Mann, is almost always found with his feet up on his desk in the Sheriff's Office, asleep. The location of Mystville means that there is not much crime - when there is, however, the Ratman usually gets there first. *'Johnny Smith' runs the Store in Mystville. As well as his peculiar appearance, he also is strangely silent and never talking. He is sometimes seen fiddling with a part of an alien spaceship. *The Concierge works in Mystville Hotel, although he is most often seen behind the counter in the lobby. Him and the manager of the hotel seem to be the only two employees. Despite the dull and continuous nature of his job, the Concierge is always cheery and hopeful. His real name is unknown. *The Saloon Chick and Safari Chick work at the Saloon and Tiki Bar, respectively. Their real names are unknown; it could just be a coincidence, but they both look rather similar.. They are both never seen outside of their respective workplaces. *'Cannonball Coleman' is the bartender at the Sax Lounge. He claims to have invented the drinks that he serves there, although the validity of this claim is unknown. He has a strangely colourful dress sense. *'Futo Maki' is the chef at the Sushi Bar in the hotel atrium. He is very passionate about his food, and likes to eat some himself sometimes. He calls himself the fastest sushi chef in all of Mystville. Unemployed NPCs These NPCs were denizens of Mystville. They seem to strangely come and go, with only a few being present at a time. Special NPCs These NPCs, similarly to enemy NPCs, would only arrive in Mystville if specific criteria are met; they were not hostile, however. char_spc_lordmole.png|Lord Mole char_spc_mummy.png|Horus Menhoset IX char_spc_pirate.png|Pepper Pete char_spc_robot.png|Optimum Alfred *Lord Mole will arrive in Mystville if a Lord Mole Portrait is hung somewhere in town. He will remain for as long as the painting stays, and will depart a while after the painting is removed. *Horus Menhoset IX will suddenly appear in Mystville if the Egyptian statue in the Shrine Room is offered a Mystery Meat Burger. He will disappear the next day, unless another burger is offered. *Pepper Pete will arrive in Mystville if an individual has a complete set of pirate cards in their possession. He will attempt to purchase them from you in exchange for a gold doubloon, worth $500. If the individual repeatedly refuses to sell, Pepper Pete will retreat, reappearing to try again at a later date. *Optimum Alfred will arrive in Mystville only if an individual possesses all seven arcade machines available from the Store. Enemy NPCs These NPCs were always hostile and posed a threat to Mystville if not defeated. *The Goons are a gang of large, thuggish mafia types, of which Jimmy the Neck is the leader. They come to Mystville in order to raid the Vault for its money and gold bullion. *The Thieves are a gang of unkempt, up-to-no-good criminals, of which Crime Spree Bob is the leader. They come to Mystville in order to steal furniture items. *The Aliens are a group of extraterrestrial invaders, led by Emperor Xizzle. They will occasionally launch an alien invasion in order to abduct the townspeople. *The Robots are a group of high-tech and dangerous-looking machines. They seek only to bring trouble and cause damage to Mystville and its people. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Mystville RP Category:History